


In The Midst of the Storm

by RavenT2



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21528871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenT2/pseuds/RavenT2
Summary: As the End War draws closer and closer to its conclusion, War finds himself at an emotional crossroads. He finds that Uriel feels the same. And, perhaps, something more between them. One-shot.
Relationships: Death & Fury & Strife, War & Death & Fury & Strife, War & Uriel, War/Uriel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	In The Midst of the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been replaying the remastered versions of the Darksiders and Darksiders II and this story idea popped into my head. Hopefully, I'll be starting on Darksiders III pretty soon.
> 
> I got this idea from two of my favorite characters in the whole series, War and Uriel. If that's not a pairing you like or your favorite... yeah, you're not gonna like this story. But, I really like this story and I'm really proud of how this turned out. And, in a rarity for me, it didn't take too long to do this one. I also took liberties about things that could've happened in between the end of Darksiders and this story.
> 
> And, yes, that is the Crowfather narrating at the beginning.
> 
> Enjoy!

_This is the tale thus far._

_A year after the breaking of the Seventh Seal, the Riders have gathered to make a final stand against the enemy. The End War races towards its conclusion. The White City is threatened and the Hellguard joins with the Horsemen in the final battle for fate all of Creation._

_But two among both factions shall find more… than a quest for redemption and justice._

_For a brief moment, they will find peace._

* * *

**_Anvil’s Ford._ **

War, Death, Fury, and Strife stood on top of the towering buildings, looking out over the seemingly endless stretch of the ruined city. Uriel, Azrael, Usiel, and Nathaniel stood on another building across from them with the rest of the Hellguard. The Makers and what humans were brave enough to join the battle were down near the base level of other buildings.

“The forces of the Dark One approach,” Death said to his siblings. “I can feel them. He looks to settle this matter. Once and for all. Victory or defeat.”

“Win, lose, or draw,” Strife whispered. He looked at his siblings, “It’s something humans used to say.”

“True,” Fury said. “It’s something I’ve learned from them. They have an uncanny ability to hope. Despite the hopelessness of the situation.”

“Perhaps they’re stronger than we perceived,” Death added.

“That is for certain,” Strife declared.

They all noticed how War had remained, curiously, silent as he stared up at the sky. The others looked at him, concernedly.

“War?” Strife asked.

War didn’t respond.

“War.”

War looked at Strife.

“You’re quiet, brother. Are you alright?”

“My mind is…” War exhaled, “elsewhere.” He stood up, “I need to clear my head.” He walked away from the others, descending down the stairwell.

“Do you think he’s alright?” Fury asked.

“Give him some time, Fury,” Strife said to her. “Of all of us… War has been tormented the most.”

“And he had far less choices than we had,” Death reminded.

Fury watched War as he walked off. “True. In fact… I feel… guilty of my treatment of him.”

“As you should.”

Fury looked at Death, planning a heated comment, but relented, knowing he was right.

“Leave him be, for now. He needs to gather his wits about him. As we all do. Whatever way he chooses to prepare himself for what comes next, we will respect.”

Strife was quiet for a while. “But… for his own protection… should we follow him anyway?”

Death looked at Strife. “We should. Discreetly.”

* * *

War wandered through the Anvil’s Ford until he found way into another human camp. Angels and Makers were posted around these camps to protect all of the humans they could. Despite the relative safety of the place Ulthane named as his territory, they could never be too careful. As War walked through the camp, the people didn’t seem to pay him any mind. They had seen so much that War was, by now, the least strange thing they’d ever seen. He walked to see a group of humans sitting around a fire and talking, with a couple of laughs actually being shared.

As War watched them, they started singing. War leaned his head to the side as it seemed like the humans were actually smiling. He even observed a pair of humans holding hands and gazing at each other. He recognized it as love. A feeling he wasn’t sure he had experienced but he could recognize.

War went back to listening to the human’s singing until his attention was drawn to just above him as Uriel floated down.

“War,” Uriel greeted as she landed.

“Uriel,” War replied.

Uriel walked next to War and observed the humans, as well. “They sing often,” she mentioned.

“Yes,” War replied. “Fury told me they would frequently sing as she guarded them. When she asked them why, she received many different responses. She said one human’s answer stuck with her: it reminded her of better times.”

That affected Uriel in a way that she wasn’t expecting. She imagined it was the same for War. “Where once I would’ve insulted humans and their silly ways, in this instance… I can’t say that I blame them.”

War’s next admission came out, almost, absentmindedly. “I… feel the same.”

At hearing his tone, Uriel looked over at War, studying him. “Something troubles you?”

“A few matters,” War answered. He turned and walked away.

Uriel felt as though War needed to be alone.

But something was keeping her from staying where she was.

She looked at the direction War headed and walked off after him.

Uriel followed War to nearby clearing where no one else was around when he stopped and turned to glare at her. “Why are you following me?” War asked.

“You’re troubled,” Uriel answered. “I want to know why.”

“What concern is it of yours?”

“We are entering the final days of this struggle. Everyone can feel it, even the humans. Live or die, victory or defeat, this will all come to an end and soon.”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“If you’re distracted… well… this is not the time to be distracted.”

War examined her then stared up at the sky. He decided to verbalize what had been on his mind. If, for no other reason, than to say what he needed to out loud. “Did the humans ever wonder what was beyond their world?”

Uriel looked up at the sky. “They did,” she said. “Often, in fact.” She looked back at War, “Until a century ago. When they were engulfed in war they didn’t start, a war they weren’t prepared for, and lost the only home they ever knew. Now… they just want their home back. They want to feel safe again.”

War looked down at the ground. “I… understand how they feel.”

Uriel looked at him shocked.

“To have a place you belong. Once… I followed the will of the Council, served the Balance. And I was betrayed for it. I… am left… disheartened by the gravity of it all.”

“I never expected such talk to come from you, Horseman.”

“I have never experienced this confusion before,” War said. “After hearing what my brothers and sister went through, I… am left questioning where we belong in the Creator’s plan. Especially after all of this.”

Uriel walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm, “Your place… is exactly where you are now.”

War looked at her.

“We’ve had our part to play and it’s no longer the will of the Council. The Balance is essential, now. And the humans and winning this are our primary concern.”

War nodded. “Thank you for your words.”

Uriel removed her hand and nodded, “You are welcome.”

“I must confess… I didn’t expect any kind words or guidance to come from you.”

“Strange times, War.”

“Since you are here…” War said, “…I need to know the truth of something, Uriel.”

“What is it?” Uriel asked.

“Not so long ago… the White City ordered the Hellguard to kill the Horsemen.”

Uriel straightened up a bit.

“I know everything. Azrael learned of it and refused. As did Nathaniel and Usiel. Ulthane and the Makers also confirmed the order. Azrael and the other Angels… you, in particular, from what we were told… were promised that you would be allowed to return to the White City, should you succeed. But never made your attack. Even when you had a chance, when you and I were alone in the Kingdom of the Dead, you would not raise your sword against me. As you promised.”

Uriel began to walk away.

“Tell me why,” War insisted.

She slowed down a bit, “That order came from leaders even more corrupt than the Charred Council. The Creator himself gave no such order.”

“You had no way of knowing that for sure. That is not the true reason.”

Uriel stopped and regarded him for a moment. “We need more than the armies of the Light if we are to win this war. That’s all.”

“You still withhold the truth.”

Uriel took a deep breath. “You respected my honor. I respect you.”

“That, I believe,” War declared.

“Mm.”

“But there is still more.”

Uriel turned away.

“I want to know the truth!” War demanded.

“What good would that do?”

He wanted to be angrier. But, it had been a long year. And an even longer century before then. “Perhaps… I just wish to know… before it all ends.”

She tried to ignore the sincerity in his voice.

But.

It had been a long year and an even longer century before then.

“You’re…” Uriel began, “…not the monster… I once thought you were.”

War narrowed his eyes.

“When… I thought Abaddon was killed… and you were the culprit… I swore to kill you. You had no reason to let me live, you owed me nothing. But you did. Then… you saved my life. On several occasions.” She looked away. “Perhaps… something more… overcame me.”

War looked away from her.

Uriel scoffed. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand such things.”

“And you are under the impression that you do?!”

“Of course, I do! I did… before.”

“And how well did that serve you?” War asked, viciously.

“Watch your tongue, Horseman!” Uriel replied. “I _could_ kill you. If I wished!”

“But you won’t! For a pointless emotion!”

She let out a disgusted groan, “This is my reward for showing you kindness and mercy?!”

“It is not my concern that you perceived more than what was true!”

“I perceived nothing!” she replied, heatedly. “Perhaps it is you who have perceived something!”

He gritted his teeth at her.

“So, what is it? Beyond the respect?! Beyond the honor?! What is it?! Maybe you are the one who has fantasized loved where it does not exist!”

“I don’t care for love, Archangel!” War shouted.

“Nor do I, Horseman!” Uriel fired back. “It’s a road I’ve travelled down before and I never wish to travel it again! And even if I did, the last being I would be imposed upon to love would be you!”

“On that, we agree!” he growled.

They both stopped, taking a breath, and looking away from each other. A lot erupted from them in these last few moments. Feelings they had been suppressing for a long time came out in ways that they didn’t expect. And they weren’t words that the truly wanted to say.

In that moment, they realized where they were standing. Uriel looked at the fountain. “We fought here,” she said.

War looked around.

“This was the first time… I encountered you in single combat.”

“It is.” War scoffed. “That seems… so long ago.”

“It does. But… not so long ago, at the same time.”

War sighed. “In truth… it is… and has been honor to fight against you. But… it has been an even greater honor to fight alongside you.”

“And you as well,” Uriel replied, almost smiling.

They feel silent for a few more seconds. The rage had long since subsided, even faded away. All that was left was what brought them here to begin with.

War looked Uriel in the eyes, “We are both afraid.”

“Yes, we are,” Uriel agreed. There was no point in denying it. She sighed. “War. The end of this horrid season is swiftly approaching.” She took a step toward him. “And… despite the nightmares we must constantly face… the threat of death and utter destruction looms over us… I… don’t feel the fear that consumes me as often… when… I’m with you.”

“I’ve come to trust you, Uriel,” War admitted. “As much as trust my brothers.”

Uriel’s eyes widened.

“I… do have fear. I cannot admit this to the others. But… I can admit this to you.”

Uriel looked away but returned her gaze to him. “I’m afraid, War. I… truly understand how the humans feel. Just like them, everything we’ve all ever known… it’s been lost. Even in victory… I feel that… nothing will return to how it once was.”

“No,” War agreed, “it can’t.”

“I apologize for my anger earlier. It was misdirected and wrong. Forgive me.”

“There’s nothing to forgive. Accept my apology.”

Uriel smiled a bit. “No need.” She studied him. “I do trust you. Sometimes… more than my own kin. Perhaps it’s battles we faced since your return or since I learned of your innocence or the true, honorable nature of you and the other Horsemen but, regardless… I would choose to face it with none other but you.”

“The same is true for me,” War admitted. “I… find peace… when I am with you, Uriel.”

“I’m glad of it.” Then she whispered, “War, forgive me one more action. If… if you would allow me.”

He somehow understood what she meant without her saying it. He nodded.

She stepped forward, being inches away from him. “I… love you.”

War closed his eyes for a moment and opened them back up. “I… love you, Uriel.”

Uriel tilted her head to the side and pressed her lips to War’s. Much to War’s surprise, he returned the kiss. They did not expect this. At all. But it was a comfort. An unexpected comfort but a comfort all the same.

After the kiss, War and Uriel stared at each other in silence.

“The battle that is coming…” Uriel whispered, “…there’s no guarantee we’ll survive.”

“There are no guarantees anymore,” War replied.

“Truer words were never spoken. Let me stay with you, War. For a little while. Should we meet our end… I want… my last thoughts… to be ones that give me peace.”

“As do I.”

* * *

Watching from the top of a nearby building, Death, Fury, and Strife stared down at the scene of War and Uriel with much invested interest.

Strife chuckled. “Our little brother has grown up.”

Fury scoffed. “He could do better.”

“Of course. Like you and the archangel, Usiel, I imagine.”

“That’s a filthy lie and you know it!”

“Do I?” Strife asked.

“Enough,” Death commanded.

Fury groaned. “I still think War is wasting his time.”

“It doesn’t seem like he feels that he is,” Strife pointed out. “And that’s all that matters.”

Fury crossed her arms and huffed.

“Leave him be, Fury,” Death chided. “All of this is new to all of us. Let War handle this as he sees fit. I’m certain the same is true for Uriel. Peace comes so rarely. Let them enjoy it. If but for a moment longer.”

“Truly.” Strife looked across the city, toward the Ashlands, along with Death and Fury. They stared into the distance as dark clouds churned. “A storm is coming.”

“A vicious one,” Fury noted. She inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled the breath. “Perhaps you’re both right. Let War and the angel enjoy this brief peace. Maybe a few moments of it… are worthy it for the storm that comes next.”

“Indeed,” Death agreed. He glared at the clouds, “After all… it does look like rain.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, not gonna lie... I think I wanna do a chapter story with this now. That always happens with me! DANG IT! But, honestly, I seriously, loved writing this! I hope you guys liked it! See you soon!


End file.
